


Feel Again

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [8]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happiness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small moment of fear turns out to be a slight misunderstanding. Fear turns to happiness. And slight annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Again

Months. It had been months since Dorian had heard from Ru’riro. Months of nothing but fear, anticipation, and loneliness. The last one was felt far more often than the other two. Even with the sending crystal, he hadn’t heard from the elf. It was more than just slightly worrying. Ru’riro was the one who tried to get ahold of him through the crystal at least every other day but as the calls come further and further away from each other, Dorian got increasingly worried. And then the calls stopped entirely. He had waited for a few days before trying to contact the other but when he didn’t get a response, he thought that maybe he was on a job and couldn’t respond. But when he tried again and again and again with no response, that’s when the worrying began. 

With three months having gone by now, Dorian was beginning to wonder if maybe Ru’riro had had enough of the distance between them and just broke it off. He preferred that thought rather than thinking the other was dead. He had been pacing in his room for quite a while now and had lost track of time so he was a bit startled when there was a quick knock at his door. When the knocking stopped, he let out a small sigh and moved over to it before stopping and readying a defensive spell as the door started opening up slowly. 

The spell died immediately when he recognized the mop of black hair and bright blue eyes. “Amatus! Where the hell have you been?! Why have you been ignoring me for _MONTHS_!” He scolded, feeling the stress leave him as he looked at the elf. “Wait. Why are you here?”

“Can you let me breath, Dorian?” Ru’riro asked, laughing as he removed his cloak and travel gear before moving over to the mage. “I’m sorry for leaving you in the dark for so long.” He murmured, wrapped his right arm around the other tightly. He leaned up, pressing his lips against Dorian’s gently. “But I did send you a letter. I take it you never got it then.” He sighed, resting his head against the other’s shoulder. He felt lips pressed against the top of his head and let out a content sigh. “I left the sending crystal with Varric because of where I was going for a job and I didn’t want it to end up getting stolen and broken. I have it again though. I was wondering why you weren’t trying to contact me after a certain number of days like I had said in the letter but I guess it would make sense if you never got that letter to begin with.” Chuckling again, he pressed a light kiss to the Vint’s neck before growing still when he noticed that Dorian wasn’t talking at all. “Vhenan?”

There was another moment of silence before Dorian let out a heavy breath. “I was worried. For months, Ru’riro. I thought you were dead. I never got any letter from you. Where did you send it from? Never mind that. I don’t even care right now.” Dorian whispered, feeling like he was finally able to breath again for the first time in weeks. He forgot how much he loved having Ru’riro in his arms, being able to feel the weight of the other against him, hear his voice, and being able to kiss him when he wanted to. It was ridiculous how much he had forgotten in such a short amount of time. “I thought you dead.” He muttered, quickly regretting saying that when he felt the elf stiffen in his arms. “Ah, please forget I said that as well. Please.” He quickly added, pulling his face away to look down at Ru’riro. “I am just glad you didn’t manage to blow yourself up with another one of Dagna’s creations.”

That got him a grin from the other as well as slightly annoyance as the other pulled away to go to the cabinet that Dorian had gotten specifically for him. “Well, that letter was damn important to my entire plan. I guess I should have had a backup letter to send to you just in case.” He muttered, struggling to remove his shirt with his right hand. Sighing heavily, he looked back to Dorian and wasn’t surprised to see the mage already moving over to him to help. “How have things been?” He asked conversationally while Dorian helped him out of his clothing and then into clothing that was much comfier and more suited to just lounging about rather than the traveling leather and clothing he had been wearing for weeks. “No other incidents involving pompous asshole I hope.”

“None of those, thankfully. I do believe some of them have gotten knocked down a couple pegs. I wonder who could have done such a thing.” Dorian said, chuckling quietly as he caught the grin on the other’s lips.

“Who indeed?” Ru’riro murmured, smiling widely as he looked up at the other as he buttoned up his shirt for him. “Thank you, lath.” He whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.

“No, thank _you_.” Dorian whispered, gathering the elf back up into his arms before lifting him off the floor. Strong legs circled his waist immediately and he felt one set of fingers tangle in his hair. “Now, although I did just help you _into_ those clothes, I’d much rather have them back off you.”

“Could have just skipped the dressing part of me, you know.” The elf added, laughing as he was tossed down onto the bed before wrapping his legs back around Dorian’s waist as the mage crawled on top of him.

“Yes but then where’s the fun in that?” Said mage asked, grinning before pressing their lips together roughly. Breaking the kiss, he stared down at the elf before smiling softly. “I’m glad you’re not dead.” He whispered, pressing an extremely gentle kiss to the elf’s lips. He felt the smile return to the other’s lips before he was suddenly very distracted by a wandering hand.

Ru’riro was, in fact, not dead. 

Dorian could breath again.

He could _feel again_. Particularly, he could feel the elf again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you ever want to know about Ru, let me know! I have a tag for him on tumblr!  
> Find my writing blog [here](drabblesallday.tumblr.com)


End file.
